Ice and Phantom
by dakuness
Summary: This is a continuation of my Sea and Phantom. everything goes wrong when their parents find out that their twins are ghosts without to find out that they are still people, so now they use their other identity if they want to be human. (I don't own Danny Phantom)
1. Chapter 1

Sea and Phantom 2 Sapphire and Spiritu

contest  
A month later, after the Phantom and Ice told us that they are siblings and both Fenton has a hard time believing it but now seeing the two ghosts so similar making it hard to deny it.  
Sea and Danny Fenton is also Ice and Phantom, but one thing is that both twins are also known musicians under two other names Danny is Spiritu and Sea is Sapphire. No one knows that Danny and Sea is the famous music duo besides their manager Chine.

The twins sits in a hotel room in Amity Park, and each have a duplicate in their place in order to avoid confusion, they keep on talking on the phone about a contest and the person who won. "So the winner of the competition is selected," said Sapphire "so who are we going to spend Monday with?" Asked Spiritu "The winner is a girl in Amity Park Her name is Samantha Manson and is 15 years," said one of their agents' Sam won 'Sea thought to her brother' apparently do you think she'll notice something 'thought Danny to his sister' do not believe it brother 'she thought in response.

"hello are you there?" Asked the agent "yes we are here," said Sapphire "just a little surprised," said Spiritu "so everything is okay?" Asked the agent "of course" said the twins' it's okay it'll just be an interesting day and start to the week, "said Sapphire" we will spend the day with her from the time we start until we stop "said Spiritu" is all taken care of? "asked the two" yes it is arranged, "said the agent, and they hung up the phone. "Hm this will be interesting and I'm glad that you can now keep a duplicate for several days now, thanks to our training," said Sea with a grin to her brother "yes I know it'll help to hide our identity," said Danny and shivered when he thought of his sister's fierce training, she forced him to go through.

At home with Manson as the phone rings and Sam replies "hello, this is Samantha Manson numer?" Asked the agent "who want to know" asked Sam "I want to know so I can tell that she won the contest, she was in" The agent said, "yes it Sam Manson talking with I hate being called Samantha, so the contest, I won? "said and she asked 'Oh it's you, good. My name is Jhon Berklund and is one of Sapphire and Spiritus agents and you have won the contest. So you get to spend all of Monday with them from when they start to stop, "said the agent, and dropped the phone when Sam started screaming in joy" okay bye "agent said and hung up. Sam immediately called up Tucker, Danny and Sea to tell the news the twins' duplicate's responded, thinking that it will be interesting while they shall let their original take care of that part of their identity.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two Sapphire and Spiritu

The two twins have just woken up in their hotel room taken respective showers and eaten their breakfast, and dressed themselves in their musical style.

They each have their own necklace around the neck that is a black band with a blue stone in the middle, the necklaces are one thing Sea have created with the help of a friend to change Danny's appearance to their musician identity and Sea used her to change her appearance to Fenton , but now they use both their it to change their appearance to Fenton. The necklaces are using a holographic technique to change the appearance, clothing, among other things, they also tend to use it for their costumes in a larger system of the same object they seats around the stage when they perform for the effects. It's one of the reasons why they are so popular their songs and singing voice is very good but with the holographic effects that they upgrade every six months makes so everything looks almost real like, and it makes so that those who do not like the songs go to their Concerts just to see the magical effects they create through their holographic technology.

Sea real human appearance since she became a true Halfa is the one she has as Sapphire, but only two people know about it, in her real appearance, she has pale snow-like skin color, her eyes are an ice-like color a clear silver and blue mix is clear and strong ice-like silver blue. Her hair is raven black but she has dark blue highlights that are almost black that is only visible in the right light but it appears that you do not know what color that is highlights and which one is true, the tops of hair is also white in a snow-like color.

Danny's real human appearance since he became a true Halfa is the one he has as Spiritu but only his sister knows about it. in Danny real appearance, he has pale snow-like skin color, his eyes have an ice-like color a clear silver and blue mix that is clear and strong ice-like silver blue. His hair is raven black, but is a little bit longer in the same hairstyle he usually has, but his hair reaches down below the shoulders, he has dark blue highlights that are almost black that is only visible in the right light but as it appears that you do not know what color, highlights and which one is true, the tops of hair is also white in a snow-like color.

Both twins usually put the hair in separate ponytail Sea in a high ponytail that reaches down to the shoulders and she lets a bit of her hair hang loose with wild bangs and fiercely frames her face. Danny in a low ponytail that reaches one and a half dm below the shoulders, and he lets a bit of the hair be loose to frame his face giving a wild effect that fits perfectly Danny.

Sapphire is wearing a black dress with alter neck v neck under a dark blue green dress that ends slightly dm above the knee, the dress has two slits in the sides held almost together by two silver bands that shapes three x, the dress is shoulder loose without arms but has a silver band that forms an X-like pattern at the edge of the dress and then used as an alter neck like neck with loose weave pattern with v neckline. She has shoulder-high gloves but instead of fingers so goes the gloves into the opposite tip of the hand with a ring on each hand which is stuck to the glove tip and placed on the middle finger on each hand, the gloves are black but she has several silver colored ribbon wrapped around the wrist on both arms. In waist so she has two silver colored belts hanging loose and crossed with silver studs on them, she has a pair of black boots with a high wedge heel in silver boots have the same lacing with silver band as the gloves.

Spiritu is wearing an arm loose sweater with deep v neck and hood, in the v-ring cleavage, he has a band that forms two x in silver while the shirt is dark wine red in color without a shirt underneath so you can see his skin and well toned muscles beneath it. In waist so he has some silver chains as belts that are loose and crossed over the sweater waist. His pants are a pair of dark red dress pants that looks almost black or black depending on the light, the pants are tucked inside a pair of high boots with small silver colored heels and silver colored laces. Around his wrists, he has several silver colored ribbon that is laced around both arms.

Both twins have a gothic like style in silver black with dark red or dark blue green or sometimes completely colorless clothes Sea usually in blue green and Danny usually in red. both Sapphire and Spiritu is wearing the same earrings that look like a phoenix in silver going up their ears but Sea has an emerald eye on her and Danny has a ruby eye on his. They also have makeup on themselves that are mascara and eye shadow, Sapphire has dark blue green sooty eye shadow, Spiritu has a dark red sooty eyeshadow and they both have their nails painted black.

They both went out of the hotel to their car, they do not drive themselves, but have a driver who is wearing a gray suit, he has dark skin and chocolate brown eyes and black hair in long dreadlocks. They went out to the car that was waiting and opened the car door and sat in the back way of the car. The car is a black European sports car that looks to be a cross between a Koenigsegg CCX and Lamborghini Murciélago. The car has a mirror black color with two phoenixes on either of their car stylish painted in several silver and gray colors that give the two is an ghost-like appearance, one has a red eye while the other has one green eye.

They strapped the seat belts "to Casper High" said Sapphire and both twins have their famous smile, it is a soft and sweet smile but it screams danger. No one would believe that the smart music duo Spiritu and Sapphire Time is Sea and Danny Fenton, the two are in their musician identity then they do not pretend ´but they are themselves, smart, sarcastic, sentimental, and usually almost always smile in an easy twisted smile . The truth is that Pantom and Fenton are two masks which is the same for Sea of Ice and Fenton. Everyone thinks that Fenton is clueless but it's the last thing he is, Danny is as intelligent and knows as much about his surroundings as his sister but he usually just play clueless.

They both love music and they are not shy though it is easy to make them blush, they are polite but can be brutally sarcastic or friendly but ice cold at the same time depending on how they feel. "I know we tend to use these collars to look like Time but it's no longer needed will probably take a while to get used to," said Spiritu "you should be glad that they do not know you're Spiritu Time, but why play shy and cluless? "asked Sapphire" I know but it's because I do not want others to see that my two identities are the same person. the shy and clumsy Danny is the smart and skillful dancer Spiritu "he said as the car stopped outside the school.

"I'm still surprised that Ice is just a short for the Ice Queen or Ice water dragon" said Spiritu when they were about to enter the school without anyone there "I know but everyone calls me Ice so it became my name" she said in defense, "but I think we should share what we are because I have a bad feeling for this week," said Sapphire "what for bad sense?" asked Spiritu "I mean that it feels like, as if I turn around and get shot by our parents, "she said, and Spiritu just looking at his sister puzzled" hopefully it's nothing, "he said just to reassure himself because he has the same feeling.

After a few minutes they opened the door to both the classroom but before they enters "Mr. and Miss Fenton, you're late" said Lancer and two siblings looking at each other and walked into the classroom when they said "sorry sir, but I think you have got the wrong person, "said Sapphire extremely polite" I do not know who you're talking about but we are only here for today, "said Spiritu equally polite. Everyone in the class sat in amazement over who just came into the classroom.

"lord of the flies who are you? "asked Lancer and looking at the two, but before they could respond" Spiritu, Sapphire I thought you would not come until after school, "said Sam, surprised and everyone started staring at her" what "she said annoyed" so you are Samantha Manson "said Sapphire and Sam would say something when Spiritu interrupted" you won the competition and the price was to spend the day with us from when we start until we quit, so who cares" said Spiritu and all got eyes big as a saucer" my name Sam, I hate being called Samantha "she said, and the twins started smiling in sarcastic humor.

"And may you be here?" Asked Lancer and they offered him a note which he read "okay sir and miss Time you may be here today, take a place and do not disturb the class," he said "we are not thought to disturb sir 'they said in chorus with eyes closed and the class began lightly giggle for how they behave. during the lesson, they kept on with a song text "okay do not forget the homework for tomorrow," said Lancer when it rang out for the lesson was over and they went to the next lesson which is sports.

Before they managed to get out of the classroom they became surrounded by the whole class all of them are talkling at the same time "students calm down and you have a lesson soon," said Lancer but to no help both twins sighed "hologram?" Asked Sapphire "hologram" replied Spiritu. They both stood up and used two A listers shoulders to do two flips in the air over all the students with perfect landing and ran out of the classroom where they struck against the wall and started their hologram necklace so they became temporarily invisible. All the students from the class ran out of the classroom but did not find them Sam came out last, and saw no one there "why does that always happen?" Asked Spiritu to himself and Sam turned and looked at pixels when they became visible again "what? How? eh "she said" hologram necklace can be used for multiple things, "said Sapphire," why do you think we do not have bodyguards? "Asked Spiritu with humor

"So How do you like the school?" Asked Sam very happy with an attempt to sound neutral but she fails completely with that just got the two to blink "seem to be okay" they said in choir, and then showed the patch PE teacher Ms. Teslaff "good I've heard about you two sit on the benches and watch," she said strictly and they politely nod there heads before they obeyed. During the lesson they saw a disaster for physical education class with just a few who managed the rest was just a comic disaster as the two sat and small laugh for they were not able to avoid it but as soon as the teacher turned around they sat quiet and nice so she did not believe the students when they said those two are sitting and laughing. (both of them would easily be succeed the athletic lesson if they want even without power thanks to their training for their various stage appearances)

Just before lunch, 'the last time I saw Sam this happy was at Christmas' Danny thought 'I know but it is understandably one of our biggest fan groups are goth' thought Sea and he nodded with closed eyes. Later, "here's your lunch, quite honestly, I do not trust the school's food," said their driver "thank Jan" they both said, and opened the black lunch boxes and their driver walked away "Caesar salad, apparently, what did you get bro?" asked Sapphire "the same as you sis Caesar salad," he said in response, they have chosen a more secluded place to eat to avoid most of the school's students. Sam walked up there with Tucker sat down and began to sing one of their songs and got both twins to pale until Danny decided to go up to him and use his right arm so the arm came around Tucker's waist and Tucker fell forward and landed on his back after a volt.

"Ow, ow, ow what in the world you just killed that song," said Sapphire and slapped Tucker on his head as he stood up "I do not know who you are but one thing is for sure," said Spiritu to amuse them "what is sure? "asked Tucker and held his head. Both twins took a deep breath, "you'll never sing!" They screamed out simultaneously so that both Tucker and Sam fell backwards, "it feels like my ears are bleeding" said Spiritu and sat down to eat, "Who are you?" Sapphire asked, "oh, yes, I'm Tucker Foly TF for to fine" said Tucker and Sapphire just closed one eye "someone desperate" she said when Sam elbowed Tucker in the side "yeah he seems desperate" Spiritu said in a tease and got Sam to laugh and Tucker holding his side for it hurt.

"I do not get it you dress in black and dark clothes, you have pale skin and dark hair, you have makeup on you and you act politely and generally sarcastic humor then smile you always have an easy smile," said Tucker and they both shrugged on the shoulders "you seem to be Goth but you don't act like it," said Sam "our skin color is natural, we can't actually get a tan even though we try," said Sapphire "our clothes are black because we like black and the fits our music " said Spiritu "wait a minute's your hair color natural?" asked Sam for fun "yeah it is," said Spiritu and Sam began to cough "seriously?" asked Tucker "yes" said Sapphire "but you have black hair with blue highlights or is it the reverse and white tops "said Sam" odd, we know, but it's natural "they said together.

The whole day went well and they went back to the hotel, Tucker became ecstatic over their car and the two siblings thought it was odd talking to themselves as a different person. Sam never noticed the similarities between the four makes it easier for them, they did not want to have to explain it.

The next chapter then everything goes wrong thanks to a visit from GIW


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 everything goes wrong

It's Tuesday after school and Danny have been in a fight with Skulker again, when Sea arrived there as Ice, the number of ghosts that attacks the city reduced to almost none for they have no intention of crossing paths with Ice but Skulker is one of the few who dare so he's either brave or stupid she do not really know what it is. Danny was attacked by Skulker after they absorbed their Duplicate and after they activated their hologram necklace to look like Fenton while the necklaces are invisible when they look like Fenton, Skulker managed to hurt Danny in human form, which Sea really did not appreciated so now there is nothing left of Skulkers ecto armor.

They did not know that GIW saw Danny getting burned as a human being but GIW never saw their ghost form, GIW went home to them and told that they had been attacked for their parents. "Hey we're home" shouted Danny out of the house when they went into the living room so paled they both "what is going on?" Asked Sea but she got no answer for Jack walked over and grabbed Danny's arm and took off the glove and bandage so they could see the burn before Danny managed to loose his arm.

Their parents looked shocked on the injury that should have been Danny crying or screaming but he acts as if it is nothing. GIW agents quickly grabbed both of the siblings and took a stick test to get a respective drop of blood from the twins who now looked almost white out of fear, "w-w-what are y-you doing?" Asked Danny with a shaky voice "Danny, Sea we have to check and see so that you don't have any kind of ecto infection" said Maddie calm which only got the twins back away so they can see all the agents.

Both parents seem confused about their child's afraid expression, then the agents dripped blood drops on a piece of paper as it began to boil "it is positive for ecto infection," said one of the agents and turned to the two and was surprised when he saw that burn was now barely noticeable and Maddie took out two syringes and went up against Sea and Danny. "Wait what is there in those syringes?" Asked Danny quickly and Maddie stopped.

"It's just a serum to remove ecto plasma from humans," she said, "and it's tested?" Asked the Sea "not on people," Jack said "what? You have not tested it! "Screamed Sea outraged" it will not hurt people just ecto plasma "said Maddie" so stand still so you can get the syringe you need, "she said, but was interrupted" NO "shouted the twins closed. The agent pulled out his gun and pointed it at Danny "what will you shoot me, "asked Danny and Maddie turned around" what are you doing? "She asked angrily.

"The kid's arm is almost completely healed, humans do not heal that fast and there were little green ecto plasma in injury. He is not a human, "said the agent" of all people, I thought that those agents were stupid "muttered Sea" what are you talking, "said Maddie, but stopped when she saw that Danny's arm only slightly inflamed" it could not be possible "Jack said "okay now you stand still and take the syringe," said Maddie strictly.

Danny straightened up and you could see all his muscles tensed up "No," said Danny with power and strength that they have never heard of Danny, but only heard from Phantom normally "did you hear that?" Asked Jack, and the two the siblings pulled back toward the hall, but did not get further for the agent shot Danny and hit his shoulder. Danny fell to the floor, screaming in pain, "that can't be humans do not gets affected anti-ghost weapon" Jack said when Sea grabbed her brother to give him support but both have their head facing downwards.

The agents was getting ready to shoot again "Miss move away from that thing!" Shouted the agent to Sea looking down at the floor and let her hair cover the eyes when she lifted up her eyes then she stood up with her brother and her eyes glow in a strong radioactive electric blue which got Maddie to drop the syringes. The agent fired again but the attack only met a clear translucent blue shield in the shape of a sphere and Sea's hand is surrounded by the same energy.

"No it can not be" said Jack "since when Danny, you, you are the ghost" said Maddie "in a sense, yes," said the twins and Danny looked up with glowing radioactive electric green eyes. "How dare you ecto plasmic monster, your ecto plasmic residues of subconscious. How dare you pretend to be our children, "she cried out, both Danny and Sea got tears in their eyes" don't you realize I'm Danny, I've always been Danny same as before, "said Danny, but was interrupted" how dare you ghost where is Danny what have you done with Sea? "shouted Jack.

"But, but you have not even noticed that we have died, you can not believe that we are the same as before just ..." said Sea and shakes her head when they shot against her shield "why?" Danny asked "why?! You've always said that it does not matter what I am, and now that you know some of the truth you shoot me! Why! "cried Danny in sorrow to them" ghosts are nothing more than the residues of subconscious evil creatures "said Jack, and Sea just looking at them with tears falling down" if that is how you feel then this is well good bye "she said and teleported herself and her brother from there.

At Sea "Chan blast the house I can not let the information in hereexist anymore," said Sea to Chan who came went up and saw that her entire studio is empty and then ran down to her room and saw that the door to her lair is gone so he ran down. "What happened?" Asked Chan "our parents found out that we are ghosts but not halfas so they tried to kill us," said Danny depressed "you moved all your stuff to your lair and now want this house to be destroyed," said Chan and Sea nodded "okay" he said and walked out after having start on a self-destruction.

Chan turned around and saw the two go through a portal to the ghost zone closed with them on the other side. When Chan came out running so came the agents and hunters running there "no, do not go into the house will explode" shouted Chan and was thrown backwards with the other by the explosion. A few minutes later, and after they fix the Chance shoulder. "Chan do you know where Danny and Sea is?" Asked Jack and Maddie "eh no I saw them on the way to you last or where they up there," he said confused and both parents fell down to the ground. "No it cant be" said Jack "was inside the building when it exploded there's nothing left but ashes," said Maddie.

A few hours later at Sam. The door rang, and given that her family is somewhere else when Sam opened the door with Tucker behind and was about to eat a sandwich which he dropped when Jazz ran up and hugged Sam "Jazz what is wrong?" Asked Tucker "Tucker Sam, it, it, it's the twins ... Sea and Danny ... they, they, they, Sea's house exploded nothing is left ... all that is there now is ash and pebbles, "said Jazz desperately" Jazz calm down, what, where are they ? "asked Sam who kept Jazz at arm distance. Jazz in tears "Sam, Tucker, they, they did not manage to get out in time, Chan is alive but injured, they're gone missing or dead ... there is nothing left of them," said Jazz and Sam broke down.

After a few hours when they are calm enough to think "wait a minute they are both halfas, so should not their ghost half continue to exist if their human half died," said Tucker, "yes Sea has said something like that before," said Sam, and stood up "Sea is a Halfa?" asked Jazz "oh, yes" said Tucker, "since when" cried Jazz "she became that 11 years ago but do not know how," said Sam "are your parents home Jazz?" asked Sam "no they is at the police station and talk about what happened, I came here to tell you, "said Jazz.

"Then we take the spectrespeeder and booo-merang and go into the Ghost Zone to find them, I know that the Sea have lair there. I just do not know where, if it's somewhere they should be, then it should be there, "said Sam with hope" so then we leave, "said Tucker.

Earlier before the house exploded just when they arrived in the ghost zone "Okay where are we?" Asked Danny and looked around, Sea transformed herself into Ice and brought out her wings "we are somewhere in between Ghost Writers library and Embers lair" said Ice "okay" said Danny and would change into Phantom "and no! You are too tired. whatever that where they used took a lot of your energy it would be best to wait an hour or two, "said Ice strictly and let her emotions cold mask disappear. "You usually do not show your true feelings as Ice" Danny said "I know, I know," said Ice sad and looking down.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 hero? no more (the song in this chapter is a mixed text)

Danny and Sea flying through the Ghost Zone to reach their lair, when Danny became a true hybrid so became ice's lair a dual lair shared between Sea and Danny it is in a more empty area where the strong ghosts with the power of 9 or higher, have their lairs with the close lairs which is Clockwork and ghost writers. on the way there so Sea / Ice still holding Danny stops because she saw Jonny's motorcycle ride by, the two lands on a small floating rock and Danny sat down.

The two ghosts stopped at the stone and turned off the motorcycle and walked over to the twins' hey why you seem down? "asked Jonny who were just curious and both ghosts winced when they saw the twins' pained gaze. "our parents found out that me and my sister are ghosts but not that we are hybrids," said Danny irritated and sad "they have no a clue that I am ice and that Danny is Phantom, but they believe that we are either missing or we pretended to be ourselves or we're dead, "said Ice with sadness in her voice" they shot at us and shouted at us, "said Danny and the two ghosts stood with his mouth open" they what? "Jonny said "I thought that they would accept the two of you," said Kitty and Ice shook her head.

"I know that there were around 90% chance that they would not accept us, given what they are and that they refuse to believe the truth," said Danny "Clockwork has been trying to find a solution but have not come up with anything yet" said Danny and Kitty and Jonny got wide eyes, "then when do you know Clockwork?" Ice asked with raised eyebrows "but when I think on it that Jupiter has helped me with trying to find a solution but have not found anything yet," said Ice pondering, but they both have a sad tone in voices "who is Jupiter?" asked Danny "Ghost of space and close friends with the ghost of time" stated Ice which caused all three to blink "okay" they said.

"Sorry kid it What happened is really crappy," said Jonny "how are you guys? You have just lost your family and everyone knows how much you care about your family, "said Kitty with pity" I take it is probably better than my brother, but we are both angry and saddened about the whole thing, "said Ice," at least we know that the two former parents don't now Sea, Ice and Saphire are the same person and that I am Phantom and Spiritu is the same person, "said Danny depressed with a sigh," it means we get to have our ghost identity in peace, yea, as usual with them and we have left our other human identity, "said Ice.

"so they do not know that you are the same person," said Kitty "jep" said the two "so they see or want to kill your human identity as Fenton and they want to catch your ghost halves on the same terms as before," said Jonny "you said something about a third identity? "Kitty asked curiously" yes we do have our identity as Spiritu and Saphire left, it can help a little bit, "said Ice" slightly Fenton has been a mask for years that we just played and me as the Phantom was just an idea not my true self which is actually a mixture of my identities, "said Danny" it means we do not have to pretend anymore, "said Ice and Danny smiled lesset" yes it's true, "he said and stood up.

"Jonny Kitty, you can spread the word around the ghost zone for me," asked Danny "you know how we are with the rumors," said Kitty "well, I give up on Amity Park. I remove my defense and clame on the city. I will not play hero and get hurt mentally and physically anymore, "said Danny brutally honest and both ghosts got wide eyes," what? "Jonny got out" I do not care anymore about helping a city that wants to kill me and i have no thought on fight against my enemies that only attack because I protected the site. I do not wanna have enemies because of it, "said Danny" so that means ... "said Ice with a knowing smile.

.

* * *

.

"It means that the hero Phantom and Danny Fenton is dead, just a memory, exists no more. I have my other human identity and as a ghost, I am new Danny Phantom "said Danny and watching the two" I want a truce, a new start, I do not fight unless I have to, "said Danny and both ghosts had lost their breath (not literal) "yeah for me this is the Sea Fenton also classified dead. my full ghost's name is Serenity Phantom. I have my other human identity but no one knows about it, but everyone usually call me Ice for some reason"she said and both ghosts stood with their mouths open.

Then the managed to close the mouth "so no hero of Amity Park" said Kitty who rebounded fastest, and the twins nodded "the only thing I want to keep safe are those that I care about who know me the real me," said Danny "okay we'll spread the word about it. But where are you going? "Asked Kitty" we are heading to our dual lair "said Ice" dual lair? "Asked Jonny" when I became a true Halfa so adapted the island which is my sister's lair so I could share it with her, "said Danny and shrugged.

"Is it okay if we visit sometime?" Asked Jonny "if you are not going to play hero and wants a truce, it would be fun to get to know the two of you really not as the hero or myth," said Kitty and the twins smiled sad it is a depressed expression but they seem a little happier on the issue. "It would be nice, our lair is a large island with woodland garden and a massive castle-like tower that remind me of a citadel. It lies between Ghost Writers library and Clockworks tower "said Ice and ghosts got an expression that said 'were'" it is a bit away from Ghost Writers library in the direction of the old ones. There is a large island with water, vegetation and building in some kind of fantasy Sf fusion in black and white colors with clear crystal in it, "said Danny which got them to blink.

"Okay then we know where and I'm guessing that you not want to have enemies knock on the door," said Kitty "sounds right, I just want to have friends and loved one who knows where our lair lies until further notice," said Ice "so see you later," said Jonny and sat on the motorcycle "see you later" said the twins when Kitty sate behind Jonny and drove away.

A few hours later, they arrived at their lair and Tucker, Jazz and Sam have heard on the news that Jonny and Kitty talking about but they do not manage to find the twins' lair than after have been looking for several hours so they admit that if the two do not want to meet them so they may wait until they show themselves.

.

* * *

.

When Sea and Danny arrived in the living room of their lair so transformed Sea back into her human form and turned off the hologram necklace so she is now in her real human form Danny also turned off his hologram necklace. Sea broke down in tears, Danny embraced her and cried too, after a while they fell asleep.

They both woke up on the couch with a blanket over them, Sea rubbed her eyes that are sore and saw Angy is in her human form right now. She is a full ghost but can assume a human form, in the form she has short dark red brown curly hair, she has a natural skin color of a person and Coppar colored eyes. in her real ghost form, she has long hair in the same color but with dark green highlights and her skin gets a gold tone and she has autumn colored fairy wings. The second difference is the clothes in ghost form, she has leaves similar clothing in autumn bright colors.

In human form, she has a black pencil skirt, dark brown tights a Coppar colored shirt / blouse with a black form-fitting vest over, she also has a black tie and black dress shoes. Angy is the fairy autumn ghost and princess and leader of her clan, her clan's home became destroyed so Sea let them make a new home in forest / garden environment outside her lair, Angys size is either one dm fairy or an ordinary person in human form .

She and her fairy ghost clan is under Ice's protection and they help her thanks but several things in the ghost zone and the human world. There are also a large number of ghost animals that live in the forest on the island that is the Sea's lair most of them are intelligent and she has a small village on the edge of the island with around 100 ghosts that looks Elvish who is also under her protection. Danny were surprised that there are two clans under his sister's protection but understand that weak ghosts usually want protection from strong ghost so the can gather in someone's lair who is strong.

Sea stretched and yawned both she and Danny are light red with tears "Angy, you can go to the human world and organize the preparation for next Friday concert and arrange for Spiritu and Sapphire Time can stay there and school" asked the Sea "yes I'll do, but which? "she wondered" Amity Park. A house in Amity Park and the school becomes Casper high "said Danny who woke up" I thought you wanted to move from there, "said Angy" no I don't want to leave Sam and Tucker, then I want to see how the city can do without phantom "said Danny.

.

* * *

.

It's Thursday morning and Danny are feeling much better by focusing his emotions into his music which sounds much more emotional than usual, Sea have spent the first day with Parker who has been in her lair for the time being with her. He sits in his usual clothes as Spiritu "hello sir Phantom tomorrow then you and miss Sea have your concert and your house in Amity Park is now fully built and furnished" said a ghost from the village who Sea Trust "oh good" said Danny slightly depressed but otherwise he has a smirk on.

Danny went to a door that goes to the house in the human world and looked around and he smiled when Danny saw the building's construction and decoration. "Do you know where my sister is?" Asked Danny "she is taking a relaxing flight tour," said the ghost "that sounds like a good idee," said Danny, and let the circle of light pass over him to his ghost form, which he has changed clothes A few days ago, and only those who live on the island that is the his and his sister's lair have seen the new clothes.

His clothes adapts so that he can have his wings visible without clothes causing problems, Danny Phantom is wearing a light ice blue arm loose sweater showing everyone his muscles through it, with a high neck with his sword necklace hanging around his neck, in waist, he has two dark chains belts hanging loose. Over, he has a vest with large hood and have furred edges with a black silvery thick wolf fur, he has it open and the hood he's wearing shades his face, but you can still see who it is. He is wearing a pair of white winter pants with dark gray zippers on the sides and pockets, the pants are tucked inside a pair of black combat boots in winter style, on his hands, he has a pair of thin white leather gloves with dark gray buckles.

Danny brought out his wings became invisible and Intangible when he flew out of the house, it's around mid-day so the vast majority are in school or working, it's the end of summer and beginning of autumn, but it's sunny and good weather. Normally his clothes would be for warm but the clothes were made so that his body temperature is kept fresh, the new clothes is the also made to endure more.

.

* * *

.

Danny Phantom landed in the park and lay down on a branch in a tree and became visible, Danny rested a while in ghost form. After a while then he smiled sadly and tricky, he became invisible, and flew to Casper High, he announced to some of ghost fairies to get there for the show, Phantom landed on the scene with the ghost fairies were in human size who started playing music. A calm rock song and threw to Danny a headset and which a boom of music became the scene visible to everyone on the stage and Danny who have their wings folded out.

Inside the school, everyone jumped to when the music started in a boom and ran out with several teachers who wanted them remain in there. Sam and Valerie Tucker stopped when they saw who it was "what is he doing?" Asked several there "don't know" said Tucker. In the air, hover Ice with an ecto shield that covers the school, she does not want any uninvited guests and on the roof of the school stands Ember who looks confused and shocked "what is he doing?" She asked herself.

On stage "hello Amity Park!" Shouted Danny Phantom "one that I know wrote this song so I hope you like it. And my full name is Danny Phantom "he shouted out, and the music was increased and more students began to record. Danny closed his eyes and took an unnecessary breath before he started singing.

(background music and the way he sings that fit the lyrics are similar to these (Danny can sing extremely well) Skillet - Whispers in the Dark, Skillet - Monster, Bring Me to Life - Evanescence, Linkin Park - Breaking The Habit lyrics. the lyric is a mixed song with several different and I do not remember what the songs were., it is a mixed text, which I have mixed myself I do not own the songs used in the song)

.

* * *

.

Take a good look at me now

Do you still recognize me

Am I so different inside

He sang calmly and the music went up to the rock and Danny brought up speed

My eyes are open wide, your eyes are open wide

And by the way,

I made it through the day, you're her now

I watched the world outside

By the way,

I invite you to my world

He sang with his eyes open and feel, all are shocked and Ember could hardly believe what she heard Danny Phantom can sing and is extremely good at it, Sam and Tucker standing with their mouths open.

I invite you to a world where there is no such thing as time

And every creature lends themselves to change your state of mind

You're the one that chased the spirit, drank the wine, tock the pill

You has locked yourself in limbo to see how it truly feels

To stand outside your virtue

No one can ever hurt you

Or so they say

Danny starts on the chorus and Embers heart melted and is deeply impressed

You call me a sinner, call me a saint

You tell me it's over, you'll still love me the same

You call me your favorite, call me the worst

You tell me it's over, you don't want me to hurt you

It's all that I can say, so you'll be on your way

You finally put it all together

But nothing really last forever

You had to make a choice that was not mine

Quietly, he sings the next sentence

So I invite you to my world

So I say?

Danny starts the second verse and sings in rock again.

Sometimes the curiosity can kill the soul but leave the pain

And every ounce of innocence I left inside your brain

And through the looking glass we see that you painfully returned

But now end your life, I fear is everyone's concern

You see there's no real ending

It's only the beginning

Come out and play

Everyone calls out Danny Phantom when he starts on the chorus.

You call me a sinner, call me a saint

You tell me it's over, you'll still love me the same

You call me your favorite, call me the worst

You tell me it's over, you don't want me to hurt you

It's all that I can say, so you'll be on your way

You finally put it all together

But nothing really last forever

You had to make a choice that was not mine

Quietly, he sings the next sentence

So I invite you to my world

So I say?

The third verse he sings in full rock

This realm

Good riddance

Good freedom

And innocence

Has brought this whole thing down

You finally put it all together

But nothing really lasts forever

You had to make a choice that was note mine

So I invite you to my world

Black ghost, white knights, marching into the fight

Drink me, kill me, fill me to sink me

Black ghost, white knights, marching into the fight

Drink me, kill me, fill me to sink me

You're unlocked the meaning for me

Danny Phantom starts at the chorus

You call me a sinner, call me a saint

You tell me it's over, you'll still love me the same

You call me your favorite, call me the worst

You tell me it's over, you don't want me to hurt you

It's all that I can say, so you'll be on your way

You finally put it all together

But nothing really last forever

You had to make a choice that was not mine

Quietly, he sings the next sentence

So I invite you to my world

So I say?

Calmer rock he sang the closure

And contrariwise, what it is it wouldn't be

And what it wouldn't be it would be

You see?

Take a good look at me now

Do you still recognize me when

I invite you to my world now?

Where he ends the song and the music stopped.

.

* * *

Everyone calls out his name "Silence!" he shouted out and everyone fell silent "hello everyone, I've had enough!" Phantom shouted out "for a year now I have protected this city, but now I've had enough!" He shouted, and everyone lost breath. "I protect you. You shoot me, you blame everything on me, you threaten me, when I have not done anything, I've been framed and no one notice that the mayor's eyes glowd red or that he behaved differently, I have been controlled against my will, and the person who did it confessed but you still blame me, you blame me for a ghost dog that I do not own a ghost dog that your father's work executed because they could not relocate the dogs when they took away the guard dogs. I. Have. Had. Enough! "shouted Danny Phantom.

"You do not want my help, you get it no longer, why should I risk my after life for those who want to kill me. You do not deserve my protection so my clame on Amity Park is gone, so good luck keeping all rouge ghosts in control every hour, for I will not fight against them and given that I refuse to be the hero, then the ghosts that usually is too afraid to attack the town because I tend to protect it will attack. "said Danny and everyone has trouble believing it" so goodbye to the hero because I'm Danny Phantom "he shouted and disappeared into the green smoke, together with the stage and all the other ghosts besides Ember.

Everyone could not believe it happened Phantom stops protecting the city. Ember flew home with the thoughts in full swing, later in the evening so is Kitty and Spectra at Ember and have a nice evening but Ember still have thoughts on the song and Phantom who sang it. earlier Sam Tucker and Valerie are in shock until Sam started screaming in protest over what Danny had just done


End file.
